Daydream
by aaron53
Summary: You lost your memories. And trap inside a dark place that only have a road that kept changing. ReaderX?


**What is this again? Ah Amnesia fanfiction. I think I got it from the opening song, Zoetrope. Hm...enjoy. **

**Discalimer: Amnesia the anime doesn't belong to me.**

**Summary: You lost your memories. And trap inside a dark place that only have a road that kept changing. ReaderX?**

* * *

The ground starts making cracks as you realize that you're running. **From what? From who?** You don't know but you do know that you must continue running but then you fall down fast as the fragments of your dream fells apart. You then press your hand against your chest. **What was missing? You lost it.** You just lost the final piece of your fragile heart.

**Who are you? Where are you going?** You don't know.

Even if you don't know, you still feel like you have to try to go on till you leave the end. The end of this dream, of this fight, till you reach the end of this rainbow colored sky. Memories flow around you as you reach out for one. Appearing in the middle of a place caught in fire, you ran again, looking around as the fire starts to fade. Looking ahead to see a figure of a long green hair guy stand reaching his out for you.

"This way! Hurry!" He called as you reach out and with a bright light you return to the dark place again.

You're trap. Trap inside a distance daydream where there is only a road surrounded by darkness. Running again as stop each time the road changed. **Which way?** Another memory appears, this time the place was deep inside a forest. A noise scared you as you ran forward away from the scaring noise which quiet down. Another voice called out for a name that made you turn around to face handsome red hair and beautiful red eyes. His eyes widen hands reaching out for you. **But too late.** You fell down once again.

Waking up now on top of a building near the edge, trying to get up but a hand push you down. Your eyes close opening up as a blond call out a name you're familiar with and was waiting with his arms open. You knew that you'll both die if he try to catch you so you close your eyes finding yourself disappear from that place.

This time you see that you're surround by some girls as they were yelling about something that you tilt your head to. They seem to be getting piss off and push you and you turn to see that behind you was stairs. A handsome blue hair wearing suit man running up in front of you trying to grab your hand. This time you knew that he can't grab you so closing your eyes waiting for the darkness again.

You felt someone holding your hand as you're walking across the street, someone bump into making you let go of your hold and fell to the floor. A bright light and the loud sound from the trunk got louder as it got closer to you. You turn to the dirty blond hair guy who's hand you were holding and saw that he was running toward you.

The darkness swallow you up, you found yourself in the same exact place you were before. In the place with only the ever changing road with the darkness. You felt like you knew those 5 guys from before. **But who?** You felt your heart beat faster as you think about a certain guy from before. **Why?** You were pushed forward and pulled backward each time you think about it. Trying to take control of yourself again hearing thoughts of something or someone.

**Hurry! Run! Come back! **

The voice made you tremble and fear took over you.

**You must silence your fear. I'll save you from here**

Slowly you piece that you gather from what you saw together. You must get up.

**Get up from this never ending dream. Go and break free. **

You know now, you remember now. Getting up and racing with everything to the goal, the exit. Everything around you starts to get brighter and spin around fast. Not bothering with your surrounding. There! You see him, the one who was helping you the whole time, the one who was waiting, the one who love you, and the one who you love. Hugging him tightly as you both call each other's name.

"I love you."

* * *

**I have no clue what this is and how I really got this but whatever. Hope you enjoy. **


End file.
